1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to encryption, and particularly to a system and method for encrypting an electronic file in a mobile electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is very important to keep private information safe and secure. One method for ensuring information security of a mobile electronic device is to set a password by a user. The user starts the mobile electronic device by inputting the password. However, the password for the mobile electronic device may be easily cracked, so that the information in the mobile electronic device may be viewed by others.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to overcome the aforementioned problem.